


ITALIAN SUMMER

by Micky_bay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern AU, Other, inspired by under the Tuscan sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there readers! This is a fun little piece I thought up while watching "Under the Tuscan Sun". In this fic I have Levi is a notable author struggling to write a romance novel. After some conversation he decides to take a trip to Italy and this is the mayhem that ensues. Enjoy!</p>
<p>~Micky_bay</p>
<p>P.S: I've always seen Levi as a horribly funny dude who never gets to show his funny side cus let's face it, snk doesn't really have the space for it in the middle of battle.</p>
<p>Modern AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers! This is a fun little piece I thought up while watching "Under the Tuscan Sun". In this fic I have Levi is a notable author struggling to write a romance novel. After some conversation he decides to take a trip to Italy and this is the mayhem that ensues. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Micky_bay
> 
> P.S: I've always seen Levi as a horribly funny dude who never gets to show his funny side cus let's face it, snk doesn't really have the space for it in the middle of battle.
> 
> Modern AU

"So how's your creative flow for 'Italian Summer' coming along?" My little sister Mikasa asked me one morning.

"It's about as blocked as my colon." I replied dryly. She cut me a look so as to tell me that wasn't funny. "I don't care. I'm fucking hilarious." I tell her.

"Cute Levi. And I'm dating his sister serious." She replied.

"I didn't know Annie had a middle name." I look her dead in the eye and smile.

"You know, for a 34 year old, you lack a lot of class." 'Kasa looked about ready to kill me but I had to let this last one go.

"And for a 24 year old, you lack a lot of ass." I make a face and she stomps off complaining about my maturity. I look back to the novel in front of me and sigh. It's been three months but all I have is two chapters and a killer headache.

"I still don't see how you can write about a place you've never been." My sister calls from the kitchen. "Seems a bit, I dont know, fake."

I rest my head on my desk (again) and breath. She was right but I wasn't going to tell her. I mean, how do you right about a romantic summer in Italy without going to Italy?

Mikasa comes back in and hands me my fourth cup of tea and ruffles my hair.

"What do you have so far?" She asked.

"The same shit I had last time." I tell her sighing. "The main character, whom I still haven't decided on, decides one day that they are done with the big city life of America and they move to a small Italian countryside town."

She read the work and sighed. The only sound to be heard after was the ticking of a clock in the next room.

"You should go to Italy?" Mikasa said plainly. "I mean, you make enough to support yourself over there and you racked up enough miles traveling for your book tour."

I looked at her with about as much shock my face could show. "What about you? You can't live by yourself." She was still my baby sister after all.

"I can have someone move in with me." Her tone was calm which only meant she had been thinking about it already.

"You mean some one like Annie?" The scoff I received as a reply said it all.

"Just think about it." She grabbed her keys and a jacket. "I'm going to the store. Need anything?"

"You mean other than a fucking plot?" She smiled as she left, shutting the door behind her.

Over the next few days I thought about what Kasa had said. Soon I found myself checking out trips and tourist reviews of Italian hot spots and must sees. It looked tempting.

 

Around three months later I was packing my bags.

"'Kasa. I don't really care what you do. Just don't have sex on the furniture." I zipped up the last of my luggage and but it on the floor. "And I'll call you in a few days with the address and I'll email you a list of things I'll need."

Mikasa handed me another one of my bags to fill. "Wow. I still can't believe it. You of all people are going to spend six months in Italy."

"It's for research." I remind her. "You said yourself I can't write about something I've never experienced."

"Yeah but, since when have you ever listened to me?" She chided.

I looked over at her. If you didn't know our family, you would think that we all seriously lack emotion. But looking at her, I knew my baby sister was already missing me. I push my bag aside and sit next to her.

"What are you doing?" She protested as I wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm hugging you dumbass." I respond flatly. "This is the last time we'll see each other for at least six months. Don't ruin it by being a fucking brat."

Reluctantly she wraps her arms around me as well. We stay like this for awhile and I think about how when we were younger we used to do the same thing.

"I'm gonna miss you you know." I tell her without looking up. I get a sniffle in response. "You can bring Annie to the airport with us if it will make you feel better."

I get a laugh at that. "See. Told you I was hilarious."

"God I hate you."

 

Ten hours later, I stepped off the plane and into warm Italian evening air. The Bologna airport was small but it appeared to be very orderly. Looking at the clock I saw that local time was six hours ahead. As I looked down to adjust my watch, a sign caught my eye. It had my name on it and it was being held by a tall blond man with a friendly smile but blank stare. I walked over and his eyes lit up with genuine excitement.

"Signore Ackerman?" The stranger asked. I nod in response. "Ciao signore! Welcome! I am Erwin. Smith." He shook my hand vigorously causing most of my body to do the same. Seeing my discomfort, Mr. Smith released me. "Escussi. It has been a while since I've met another American."

"Is that right?" I ask, eyebrows raised. "Where are you from?"

"Nebraska. I moved out here when I was 19. I'm 37 now so there isn't much of an accent left." He shrugs at me as he takes one of my suitcases. "The flight was long. Do you want to rest first or begin looking at your living options?"

I thought about it. It had been a long trip. I opted to rest first. Mr. Smith drove me to a hotel a few cities over and helped me into one of the rooms. (Not like that perverts)

"So should I come back for you in the morning signore Ackerman?" Mr. Smith had the most intense blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Please. Just call me Levi. And yeah, the morning seems good." He quickly jotted down his number and told me to call if I had any problems. "Sleep well Levi. We have a long day tomorrow."

He wasn't kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

Not only was the day after my arrival long, but the next three days were as well. We drove around from property to property and Mr. Smith would let me walk around inspecting the area and ultimately turning it down. Finally on the fourth day we found the perfect place.

"There must be something horribly wrong with this place for it to be in my budget."

Mr. Smith shrugged as he sipped at his coffee. The cafe we were at was about a ten minute drive from the villa in question. He pulls out some records on the place.

"Well," he begins. "The back door is broken and the place hasn't been rewired since the end of World War Two. Not to mention a crumbling southern wall that should be replaced."

Even with all of that I still wanted it.

"What about the neighbors?" I ask. "Can't they drive a property price up or down?"

"I am impressed by your research signore." He starts. "You are right. The neighbors are a bit… strange."

I cut him a look, ready to reevaluate my options. "How strange?"

He pulls out a map of the villa and surrounding areas. "If you are standing on the street looking at the front of the house, then your neighbor to the left is a woman named Hanji. She is a retired scientist who worked at a French university until she moved out here." He looks up to see if I am following. I nod for him to continue. "To the right of the house is a young Turkish boy. I think his name is Eren. He is a trust fund kid, but he likes hard work. He might even fix your wall for you and all he'll ask for in return is a few beers."

Mr. Smith hesitated before pointing to a house behind the property. "Lastly you have me. I, along with my lover, Mike, live just behind the compound."

"Interesting." I muse as the new information sinks in. "How exactly did this Hanji break that door?"

 

About a week later I was the owner of a 4 acre property. I had also managed to clean the place top to bottom taking it one room at a time. Along the way I found out the following.

1\. This place used to produce wine. The whole length of the western wall and about a half acre in was vineyard. Key word being was.

2\. The sunrise and sunset turn the stonework of the villa a beautiful gold color.

3\. My neighbor Eren has the most entrancing turquoise eyes I had ever seen. And he is the same age as Mikasa.

4\. Hanji is a drunk who likes to sleep in other people's bathtubs. I refuse to elaborate.

5\. Erwin and Mike are quite friendly.

6\. Never answer your sister's snapchats after midnight New York time.

I also noticed the Virgin Mary in many places throughout the house. I had never met a virgin before so I figured I'd introduce myself respectfully. Needless to say it was a very awkward prayer. By my third week there, my things began arriving from America and I dutifully put them where they belonged. On one afternoon Mike came by and helped.

"Where do you want this?" He asked hoisting a box of books above his head.

"The study please." He goes as instructed and returns. I was working on boxes labeled kitchenware and living room while I used his strength to move boxes to other rooms to be unpacked later.

"So what are you going to do about that wall"? He asked coming back downstairs.

"I don't know." I say simply. "I don't have anyone to fix it yet. I'll have to make some calls."

Mike carried a few more boxes to and fro then came into the kitchen and sat on my counter.

"Umm?"

"Sorry! Force of habit." He jumps off and leans against it instead. What I have learned over the last few weeks is that Mike is Russian. He came here as part of a class trip years ago and fell in love with the place.

"I think I know some people for the wall." He said putting a few things away.

"Really? Who?"

"The Eren boy from next door and a few fellows I met in Poland a few summers back." He looked over at me waiting for an answer.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
